Benito Martinez
|birthplace = Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |roles = |characters = Crewman Salazar |image2 = }} Benito Martinez is the actor who played transporter chief Salazar in the seventh season episode in . He is probably best known for his role as Captain David Aceveda on the television series The Shield on which he co-starred with Michael Jace, Abby Brammell and Jay Karnes between 2002 and 2008. He also voiced Captain Aceveda in the 2007 video game. Martinez is the brother of guest actress Benita Andre. Martinez previously appeared in a 1990 episode of Zorro, starring Duncan Regehr, and in a 1992 episode of Reasonable Doubts, starring Jim Beaver. Later television appearances include guest roles on The X-Files, NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp), Touched by an Angel (with Michael Welch), Once and Again (starring Susanna Thompson, and Firefly (starring Ron Glass). He also appeared in an episode of For Our People (with Armin Shimerman), and in an episode of (with Emilio Borelli, Van Epperson, Bonita Friedericy, Clyde Kusatsu, and Aaron Lustig). He has made appearances in a number of feature films, with his first being 1993's Sunset Grill, starring Peter Weller and John Rhys-Davies. This was followed with roles in Outbreak (1995, with Tim Ransom), My Family (1995, with Scott Bakula, Bibi Besch, and Bruce Gray), Ballistic (1995, starring Marjean Holden and Charles Napier), New Suit (2002, with Charles Rocket). In 2004, he starred in two of the most popular and acclaimed films of the year: the horror movie Saw (co-starring Dina Meyer) and the Academy Award-winning drama Million Dollar Baby (with Jude Ciccolella, Lucia Rijker, Tom McCleister, Jamison Yang, Miguel Perez, Marco Rodriguez, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Bridgett Riley, Boni Yanagisawa, and Spice Williams-Crosby). Further television work includes guest roles in episodes of Numb3rs (2006, with Zach Grenier and Armin Shimerman), Bones (2007, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield), Standoff (2009, directed by David Straiton), Shark (2009, with Jeri Ryan, Raphael Sbarge, and Efrain Figueroa), The Unit (2008-2009, with Abby Brammell, Scott Barry, and Deborah Van Valkenburgh), The Forgotten (2010, starring Christian Slater), 24 (2010, with Becky Wahlstrom, Nazneen Contractor, and Bob Gunton), Burn Notice (2010), and Lie to Me (2010, with Erick Avari). Between 2009 and 2010 he had a recurring role as Ronnie Rodriguez in the drama series Saving Grace, along with Leon Rippy and Mark L. Taylor. Martinez also appeared in the television movies Takers (2010, with Zoe Saldana, Tim Sitarz, Troy Brenna, and Marcus Young), Mandrake (2010, with Wayne Pere), and Lies in Plain Sight (2010). More recently, Martinez had recurring roles as Luis Torres in the drama series Sons of Anarchy (2011, starring Ron Perlman and William Lucking) and as Edgar/Leviathan in the mystery series Supernatural (2011-2012), guest roles in Covert Affairs (2011) and Torchwood (2011, with John de Lancie), and finished filming on the war drama Bless Me, Ultima (2012, with Castulo Guerra) and Almost Human (with Karl Urban). Since 2015, he has had a recurring role on How to Get Away with Murder (often sharing scenes with Billy Brown). External links * * * es:Benito Martinez de:Benito Martinez Martinez, Benito Martinez, Benito